sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie's Christmas
Sadie's Christmas is a fictional episode of Steven Universe. Synopsis Sadie's mom made a sweater for her and Steven throws a sweater party. Plot The episode starts with Barb honking the horn from the car, waking Sadie up in the car. She sees the sweater on her saying "I love my mom" on the back and thinks it embarrassing. But her mom forces her to wear it no madder what. She realizes she is at Steven's house. She gets out of the car and Barb drives off. Steven decorates the house and Sadie helps out. He pulls a banner saying "Sweater Party!". Sadie is worried about the sweater being shown in public. Steven and Garnet try to get Sadie to face her fear. She decides to wear it at the party tomorrow. Back at home, she takes off the words from the sweater. The next day, she wakes up from a phone call. Steven says it is 12:31pm and the party is at 7:00pm. Sadie finds out she late for work. She gets to the Big Donut and finds out she forgot her work shirt. Steven arrives and notices she doesn't have her work shirt. She tells them if they're up for the sweater party. Lars lies his way out of the party. But, Sadie is still going to go. Later, Sadie puts on her sweater and gets ready. Barb gives her tree shaped cookies. She takes them with her to the party. Later, she makes it and Steven greets her in. Greg and Pearl admire the party.Then, they see mistletoe. Pearl decides "why not?". She kisses Greg on the mouth and stops. They agree never to speak of the kissing part again. Buck and Sour Cream Steven gives out a speech, then, Barb arrives and gives Sadie a scarf as she didn't give it to her from yesterday. Sadie exclaims and burns the scarf outside. Barb wonders what gotten into Sadie. Sadie tells her every single thing of every embarrassing moment and she says that she wished she never had a mom. That last word made Barb run off crying. Garnet tries to get sense into her, but Sadie loses it and tells her every moment her mom told her and loses it. Garnet says to her why she couldn't live without Barb. Sadie feels bad about what she said and they see Barb on top of the hand of the Temple. Sadie and Garnet stop her from doing suicide. Sadie apologizes to her and Barb resigns. Suddenly, she slips and the snow breaks her fall. Then, one of the fingers of the hand crack off. Sadie saves her mom and gets crushed. Suddenly, she's alive. Later, she wakes up in the hospital. All her bones in her body is broken. All of them are surprised she's alive and awake. Sadie apologizes to Barb for what she said. Dr. Maheswaran says to her she will be fine until Christmas Eve. The episode ends with Barb giving Sadie a present, that is a new sweater saying, "I Love Christmas!". Sadie thanks her. Characters Major Characters * Steven * Sadie * Garnet * Barb Minor Characters * Greg * Pearl * Amethyst * Buck * Sour Cream * Jenny * Lars * Dr. Maheswaran Mentioned Characters * Connie Trivia * This is the first Christmas special. * This marks the first time Sadie loses it at her mom. * This marks the first time Garnet and Sadie meet. * This is the first time Greg and Pearl kiss. * This marks the first time a character decides to make suicide. * Steven and Sadie both have eggnog for the first time. Though, Steven mentioned he tried it once. Category:Fanon Episodes